Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.55 \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 50\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.55 \times 100\% = -55\%$ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -55\% \times -100\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ -55\% \times -100\% \times 50\% = 27.500000000000004 \% $